Hermione's real parents
by tv freak 92
Summary: Hermione finds out who her real parents is during her 7th year at Hogwarts. Will this revelation cause old friendships to dispear and allow new friendships to transpire. HG/SS rating my change
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first Harry Potter fanfic. i've had this idea in my head for a while and decided to finally type it up. hope you enjoy.

* * *

Hermione walked down to the potions classroom for her detention. She sighed and knocked on the classroom door, opening in when she heard 'enter' from the professor.

"Miss Granger please sit" Severus said motioning to the seat in front of his desk. "This is a slightly different detention this evening"

Hermione sat down nervously "What do I have to do professor"

Before Severus had the chance to respond Lucius Malfoy stepped through the fire "Severus"

"Lucius...I thought we agreed that I would contact you when I was ready" Severus replied

Lucius rolled his eye "You haven't told her then

"

Severus shook his head and turned to face Hermione "Miss Granger...the potion you completed this morning threw up some surprising results hence why I gave you the detention." Severus paused before continuing "The potion relieved your true parentage. I am aware that you know that you are adopted which is why I am telling you this"

Hermione looked puzzled "Why is Mr Malfoy here then?" She questioned

Severus looked at Lucius and sighed handing over the piece of parchment that had the details on "I assure you Miss Granger that this is correct I have checked three times"

Hermione looked at the piece of parchment and gasped "Miss G...Hermione I assure you that regardless of how my son has treated you and the rest of my family also, you are still my sister and a pureblood at that and I will stand by you no matter what...do you understand" She looked up at Lucius and nodded, smiling slightly.

Lucius nodded to Severus before turning back to Hermione "I will contact you tomorrow to discuss meeting our father Hermione, I must get back to Narcissa she'll want to know how the meeting went and how her sister in law is" Lucius smiled one last time before throwing some floo powder in the fire and steeping in.

"Miss Granger you will need to tell your friends about this soon" Severus told her "You may go"

Hermione nodded and turned to walk out the door, pausing she turned back to the professor. "Professor why was Mr Malfoy so clam about this?"

"I don't not know Miss Granger; also I suspect that he will request you to call him Lucius. After all you can't keep calling your brother Mr Malfoy" Severus replied with a smile

"Thank you professor" Hermione smiled back before heading back to Gryffindor tower wondering what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

The next day saw the whole of Hogwarts look at Hermione in shock as the Malfoy family owl landed in front of her.

_Hermione,_

_Our father would like to request a meeting Saturday evening at 7.00pm. I am sure that any questions you have will be answered then. Narcissa has also requested that I tell you to call her either Narcissa or Cissy and I must insist on you calling me Lucius although I believe Severus may have already mentioned this._

_Please go to Severus on Saturday at 6:30pm and even if you need a friend or someone to talk to about this, he will not turn y__ou away. I will make sure of this._

_Owl me if you need anything._

_All my love_

_Your brother_

_Lucius_

Hermione smiled and wrote a quick reply before sending the owl off and folding the letter and placing it in her pocket. She took a deep breath and looked up bracing herself for the questions.

"Oi Granger" Draco shouted across the hall, "What's my father owl doing with you?"

"Well obviously he doesn't want you to know or he would have sent one to you" Hermione replied before walking out the great hall not before asking Ron, Harry, Ginny and Neville to follow her.

Once outside the great hall Hermione took a deep breath "Guys...there's something I need to tell you"

"What's up Hermione?" Harry asked

"I found out who my parents are...I'm related to the Malfoy's...Lucius Malfoy is my brother" Hermione said quickly. She looked up to gauge her friend's reaction.

Ron, Harry and Ginny looked at her in shock and disgust. "I can't believe you hid this from us we're you're friends!" Ron shouted, "Come on Harry, Ginny, Neville let's get away from this traitor before she starts spilling out that pureblood are better"

Ron turned round and stalked off towards Gryffindor tower. "I'm sorry Hermione but we can't be friends anymore" Harry and Ginny said together before following Ron

Hermione turned to Neville "Neville you're still my friend right?"

"Of course Hermione, Just because you're a Malfoy doesn't mean that you're any different. Anyway I think we're related in some way. I remember my Gran saying something once." Neville replied smiling.

Hermione hugged Neville happily "Thank you Neville"

The two friends walked back into the great hall and sat back down at the Gryffindor table. Hermione looked up at the head table and smiled slightly at Severus when she saw him looking at her. He nodded at her before turning back to his breakfast.

* * *

In Hermione's opinion the rest of the week went slowly. 6:30 on Saturday evening saw Hermione heading down to the potions classroom, knocking on the door she slowly opened the door and smiled at Severus who was waiting for her.

"Miss Granger I take it things have been hard this past week with Potter and the two Weasley's?" he asked

"Yes it has sir" she replied

"Hermione call me Severus in private, after all you are my friends sister"

Hermione smiled and sat down opposite him before asking "When is Lucius coming here?"

Looking at his watch Severus replied "He should be here any minute now"

Moments later Lucius stepped through Severus's fireplace and smiled when he saw Hermione "You ready Hermione"

"Of course Lucius, I'll see you later Severus"

Severus nodded and watched the two step back into the fireplace, once gone he sighed at took out a bottle of fire whiskey before taking a big swig and placing his hands in his head.

Please R&R, any feedback is welcome


	2. AN

A/N:

I am aware that there is another story called Purity out that has the same idea, however while the fact that Hermione is the sister of Lucius is the same, however I feel that my plot will be different but encourage readers to let me know if my plot starts to sound the same as the one in Purity and I will change it in order to make it different.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucius and Hermione stepped through the fireplace at Malfoy Manor. Hermione brushed what soot was on her robes and looked round the room she was in.

"My Library" Lucius said noticing her look, "Our father will be here in a minute. He requested that we met him at my house"

Hermione nodded and smiled slightly nervous. Noticing a chair she walked over to it and sat down breathing deeply. Lucius followed her and sat down in a chair next to her. Suddenly the fireplace became green and Abraxas Malfoy steeped through the fire smiling and Lucius.

"I take it this is my daughter Lucius?" he asked pointing towards Hermione

Lucius replied "Yes father"

Turning back to Hermione, Abraxas walked up to her and pulled her into a hug, slightly surprised Hermione hugged him back. "I knew of your existence, Hermione, I just didn't know where you were, had I known then I would have brought you to live with either me or Lucius." Abraxas said when he came out of the hug.

Hermione smiled at him, "Thank you for telling me father, do you still talk to my mother?"

Abraxas smiled sadly, "unfortunately Patricia died 10 years ago, she died at the hands of the dark lord as she had angered him." Seeing the look on her face he continued, "I'm sorry Hermione"

"It's alright, I just didn't realise that she was a death eater"

Abraxas looked down, "All members of the Carver family have been, until Patricia, she was the last of their line...until you that is Hermione."

Hermione nodded and smiled at her father "Thank you for telling me this father"

"No problem Hermione, if you ever need me for anything just owl me and I'll help you the best I can. One question before I go...do you still live with the people who adopted you?"

Hermione shook her head "They were killed at the beginning of the summer"

"I'm sorry, if you'd like and providing that it is ok with Lucius you could stay here with him, that way if you need to talk to me I can find you quicker"

Lucius looked at his father "That's fine with me father" turning to Hermione he continued "Cissy would love having another women in the house. Although we should tell Draco before you move in"

Abraxas smiled "That's good, at least that's all sorted, I'll speak to you soon Lucius, Hermione" He walked back towards the fireplace and took a handful of floo powder before stepping in and going back to the Malfoy Estate in the south of France.

Lucius turned back to Hermione "Well that went better than I expected"

Hermione smirked "I thought he would act like I didn't exist and turn his back on me"

Lucius nodded, "We should get you back to Hogwarts before Severus and Albus get suspicious, although that's more likely to be Albus he'll think I've poisoned you or something" He stepped into the fireplace and flooed to Hogwarts.

Hermione laughed and followed him to Hogwarts.

Hermione and Lucius stepped through Severus fireplace and started to walk towards him. Lucius shook his head and the sight of Severus slightly tipsy. Rolling his eyes he stood in front him and slapped him across the face. Severus jumped at the force of the slap at glared at Lucius.

"What was that for?" he asked rubbing the spot where Lucius had hit him.

"To get your attention mate, now I must get back to the manor and prepare your room Hermione, I trust you'll be joining us for Christmas?"

Hermione nodded and kissed Lucius on the cheek before he had gone. Turning back to Severus she smiled "Thank you for letting us use your floo Severus"

Severus nodded "It's alright Miss Granger or should I say Miss Malfoy" he replied smirking.

Hermione smirked back "I could get used to that" she looked down at her feet before continuing, "I should be getting back to my dorm professor" Hermione started walking towards the classroom door.

Severus nodded and watched her go cursing at himself for checking her out as she walked back towards her dorm.

"Hermione?" harry asked on the way down to breakfast the next day, "Can I talk to you a minute?"

Hermione looked at him "Sure" she motioned for them to enter an unused classroom, "What's up?"

"I'm sorry for what I said last week, I was wrong to act like that, it not your fault that you've just found out that you're related to the Malfoy's. I was wondering if we could be friends again."

Hermione smiled happily "I'd love that Harry, thank you for your support" she hugged him, "Let's get to breakfast"

Harry and Hermione walked into the great hall and headed over to the Gryffindor table.

"You've forgiven her Harry, how could you" Ron shouted

"Ron, she's our friend, we can't treat her the way we have been for this past week"

"Why not, SHE'S A MALFOY! Ron's voice echoed throughout the great hall. Everyone in the great hall gasped in shock. Everyone's head turned towards the Slytherin Table.

Draco had received a letter from his father moments before. Reading through what his father had sent him, he spat out what he was drinking when he read the part about Hermione being his aunt.

Draco

_Miss Granger, I have recently discovered is my sister and therefore your aunt, she will be staying at the manor during the holidays. Take care of her and make sure she is treated in the way she deserves by all the slytherins._

_Your father _

Draco looked up at Hermione and smirked, "Weasley if you hurt my aunt in any way you'll know about it" he turned to the slytherins "That goes for you lot to, treat her with the respect she deserves or my father will hear about it."

Severus smirked at what had happened, "Mr Weasley detention this evening, 6.00pm don't be late. Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger I would like to see you in my office at 8 this evening" as soon as he had finished Severus headed out the great hall and down to his office intent on telling Lucius what had happened, knowing full well that he wouldn't be happy with the young Mr Weasley and would be pleased with the way his son was handling the situation.


End file.
